Galactic Chronicles
by DBZ-unicorn-22
Summary: After an accident, Trunks, Goten and Marron are sent to space alone. between the strange enemies, new and improved powers and new friends, this will be one crazy adventure. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 (04-01 01:35:05)

A/N: I don't own DBZ, DBGT or DBS. All the credit for the characters and world goes to the original creators. This story is non profit and solely for my entertainment.

Trunks wrote in his notebook, jotting down ideas for his next invention. Though he was only nine years old the boy had already invented a few gadgets. Most of them were still in the concept process. His mother was incredibly busy these days. Grandpa, who usually ran the company was away for a vacation, having worked all year. She was crazily stressed, especially since a rival company had somehow gotten one of their newest patents. It turned out a janitor in the Research and Development department had intentionally leaked the info. With the help of the police he was caught and the patent was returned. While nothing serious happened it was enough to cause a mess at Capsule Corporation the last few days.

Trunks finished the work and started scribbling on the page trying to make a concept drawing and failing miserably. No matter how hard he tried the drawings ended up looking like potatoes. Always. He guessed he would just have to make Goten draw it for him tomorrow. His new idea was for a pen that never ran out of ink. Using a light and magnifying lens he would have it burn the paper just enough to leave a dark mark. In hindsight not the best idea. Finding the exact amount of magnification and light needed to have it work on all papers would be difficult. He had to concentrate the light and make it really fast. But who was Trunks to back down from a challenge.

He pulled his box of parts ftom under the bed and sat down at the desk in the corner. For someone so rich his room didn't look it. He had a big bed in the center, the desk in the corner, a wardrobe with sliding doors and his favourite plush chair in the corner. His walls were filled with posters and drawings. Hanging beside them were also pictures of the Brief family. Even some of him and his dad. The best one was definetly the one where baby Trunks was pulling on Vegeta's, who was dressed as Santa, beard. It had been the first family Christmas apparently.

He loved his room. When he was younger the demi-saiyan had attended a rich people school. The kids there were so snoby it was unbelievable. Sure Trunks wasn't exactly an Angel but compared to them he was nothing. They weren't the most welcoming bunch either, not taking well to Trunks' smarts. He had been pulled from the school after an "accident ".

Just as he was digging for that super powered mini light his mother's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Trunks! You took my short burst circuit, didn't you? You have a date with the gravity room, " She screeched angrily. Trunks got out of his chair. This would be fun. He hoped Goten and Marron were doing better than him.

XXX

Goten finished the last equation, finally. He moved on to his favorite part, the word and logic puzzles. They always had funny situations. He quickly read the first one. This time he had been kidnapped by aliens along with nine other people. They were lined up according to hight the tallest being at the beginning. Apparently they had hats on them, an equal number of black and white. They couldn't see their own hats or the hats of the person behind them. Each of them had to guess the color of their hat. Only two people could get their answers wrong. What would they do?

Goten read the problem again and decided a drawing would help. He lined up the people he knew putting hats on each of them. Looking at the drawing he figured something out and wrote it down, moving on to the next question. The rest were pretty easy so he finished quickly.

The boy jumped ftom the chair and ran into the kitchen giving the test to his mum. She looked at it and sighed.

"Did you even try on the equations?" She questioned.

"I did, I really did! I just can't do them," He whined. He wanted to go outside.

"Everything else seems fine. Since you worked so hard I guess you can go play now."

Goten cheered happily, going outside and into the forest. He sat down close to the river looking at it flow. With Gohan at school, he had no one to play with. Gohan was so busy lately, he never seemed to have time. His mother thought doing maths on the study bed was the equivalent of fun and his dad, he was well… dead.

He had died eight years prior sacrificing himself to save everyone from Cell. He had never met him personally, only seeing him in pictures. Gohan referred to Goku as an angel, his hero, but whenever Goten would look at the pictures he couldn't help but wonder if he was made to be a replacement. They looked nearly identical after all. He could never shake the feeling that if his dad was to return he would simply be thrown away.

The boy was snapped out of his pondering by his mother's voice.

"It's Trunks on the phone!"

Goten ran back to the house, picking up the phone from his mother. Be put it up to his ear.

"What's up Trunks?" He asked cheerfully.

"Mum found out I took that circuit. And the put me in the GR with dad."

"No way!" Goten shuddered, that was the worst punishment right after the frying pan. "What did he do?"

"He just cranked up the gravity," Trunks shrugged, "I was fine until 250G, I fell and broke my leg at 300 though."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I had a Senzu. Mum felt bad afterwards so she said you and Marron can come over later today," Trunks exclaimed.

"For real? Let me ask my mom," Goten put down the phone and explained the situation, "So can I go?"

Chichi smiled warmly, "Of course."

He grinned widely.

XXX

Marron finished packing the rest of her clothes. True it was only a one day sleep over, but a girl can't have enough clothes. She put everything in a luggage capsule and threw it into her carry-on. She turned up the TV happy she was finally alone. They lived at Kame House, but her parents said they would soon move closer to the city in a few months so she could start school.

Her father Krillin worked as a policeman, taking pride in his status as the strongest human. Her mother was Android Eighteen. Marron only knew the very minimum of her story, the fact that she used to be evil and that she was an enhanced human. At least that was what she had been told. But she knew more.

One night she couldn't sleep and decided to go to the kitchen for a quick snack. The living room light was open. Thinking it was the Turtle Hermit watching one of his dirty films she walked by not paying attention.

On her way back familiar voices rang in her ears. Marron hid close to the entrance where she could hear.

"Eighteen, you'll have to tell her eventually," Her father said.

"I know, but I don't want to remember. Especially now that my brother's dead," She replied her voice cracking a bit. Marron was shocked, her mother was never like this.

"Maybe Seventeen came back to life too."

"He would have at least called me!"

"Let's just go to bed. It's getting way too late," Her parents got up and headed towards the door. The little girl rushed to her room, thankfully without being spotted. She had an uncle? Things were getting interesting.

That had just happened last week and since then she had been paying extra attention to what her parents said, hoping to get some news, but still nothing. The Olympics were on TV and her favourite sport was archery. She loved the precise shots the archers would take hitting the mark nearly every time. She put her hands together forming a small ball of ki. She directed its shape with her hand making it into an arrow.

This type of ki manipulation had first been discovered by Goten accidentally when he was alone at home. He had been trying to make a model of one of the characters he had drawn when it happened. The other two kids had perfected it and it was quite a useful technique. The difficult parts were actually turning the ki into a touchable state and making it cold, so it wouldn't burn. This way you could make weapons and even shields simply using energy.

She felt the door creak and let the arrow dissapear.

"Marron, your dad will take you to CC now."

"Coming mum," She replied running outside and hoping into her father's car. She had news to deliver. Little did she know adventure awaited her.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. Not much happened and it was just for introducing the main characters. By the way Trunks is 9, Goten is 8 and Marron 7. I have big plans but don't expect fast updates. Please RR. Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. English isn't my native language and I dont have a Beta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own DBZ, DBGT or DBS. All the credit for the characters and world goes to the original creators. This story is non profit and solely for my entertainment.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp dearie. It's always great to have Trunks' friends over. Come in," The maid bot greeted the guest, motioning with her robot hands towards the foyer.

"Thanks." Goten said taking off his shoes before stepping on the clean floors, "Is Marron already over?"

"You mean your blond friend. She arrived a moment ago. They're in Trunks' room. Do you know the way?"

"Yes. I can get there myself." Goten replied and ran into the hallway. Capsule Corp was so large it was hard to tell where you were going. He turned to the left and knocked on the third door. Trunks opened the door and poked out his head.

"Who dares pass these halls without permission? Speak your name," He said in a rusty pirate voice.

"It is I, the mighty, Goten The Peg Leg at your service," Goten kept up the charade. He heard Marron giggle from the other room.

"Do you have any gifts for your captain, low-class pirate?" Trunks questioned.

"I have brought the mystical Spicy Ramen from the 439 Island Region."

"You may enter," The door swung open, revealing Trunks and Marron sitting on the bed, playing scrabble.

"You're playing scrabble. Come on! Did you run out of things to do?"

"I don't see anything else we can do. By the looks of it, it's going to rain," Marron replied. She placed another letter on the board.

"We played every game, but we can't do Hide n' Seek, cause the cleaning bots are cleaning the place," Trunks said, thinking of his next move.

"Oh man!" Goten joined them on the bed, watching the game play out. Marron had the upper hand, but Trunks won after a finding an especially difficult word. They played Trunks' board games and even resorted to the posing game.

"This is sooo boring! Why does nothing exciting happen to us?"

The oldest child's face twisted into a Vegeta-like smirk, "Now that you mention it, I have an idea."

The other kids' faces brightened. "Mom's been working on a secret project. And I know what it is."

"Tell us, tell us!"

"It's a... spaceship!" They gasped. No way.

"I heard she wants to take us to New Namek. She's been working nonstop to get it done. The materials are very hard to get. She had to use the Dragon Balls. What do you say we take a peek at it?"

"Awesome! Let's do it. I've always wanted to see a real spaceship." Goten remarked, bubbling with excitement.

"Yes, let's go. We'll need to be quiet."

XXX

Bulma closed the lights of the lab, happy with her work for the day. The ship was coming along well. This trip would be a great experience for the kids. And she could get to do some tests on New Namek's atmosphere and ground. It's not every day you find a planet like Earth.

Thinking about Trunks she still felt bad for what she did. As a teen, Bulma would take stuff from her father all the time too. Her son needed space, with her being so stressed lately. Vegeta wasn't the best father either. After her father returned from his holiday, she would spend more time with Trunks for sure.

A loud crashing noise snapped her out of her thoughts. It was followed by kids talking,

"Goten, you baka! I told you not to knock anything over."

"You know I'm clumsy. I'm sorry."

"Will you two shut up already?"

Bulma sighed and walked towards the voices. She pressed the yellow button on the remote, turning on the lights. The kids froze mid step. They were right in front of the spaceship. Cables littered the floor.

"Where do you think you're going." Bulma screeched.

"Ummm... I got it. This is all a dream!" Marron waved her arms around like a hypnotist. Bulma's glare didn't falter.

"It's not working," Goten muttered.

"Of course it isn't. Now get to explain." Bulma declared looking very threatening.

"We wanted to take a look. You even left the door open." Trunks tried to justify.

"You know this is my secret project. I've been working on it for months. What if you had broken something. This time you are in huge trouble." She got closer to the kids intent on taking them outside, but her foot got caught in one of the stray cables. She tripped knocking the kids into the ship. As if to solidify the bad luck she accidentally pressed the red button on the remote. It launched the ship.

The door of the ship closed. Goten and Trunks banged on it and screamed as Bulma desperately tried to undo the command. It was too late. The fast ship flew off into the distance. She lost sight of it after a few seconds.

Raging thunder and lightning flashed in the background and Bulma fell to her knees. She did the only sensible thing she could think of. She screamed.

XXX

Vegeta was training in the Gravity Room. Truthfully, he had been secretly surprised that Trunks could withstand high gravity at his age. It was his son, of course. He was proud, but would never admit it. He was determined to surpass that third grade scum Kakkarot when he came back to life. It was only a matter of time.

Then he heard the woman scream. A horrible painful scream, which ment there was a threat in the house. He rushed to her location and found her crying on the floor.

"What's wrong woman? Did you break a nail or something?" He questioned after not finding a threat in the area. Bulma just sobbed harder.

"Did one of your prized machines break down. I'll have you know I interrupted my training for this. I will never surpass Kakkarot at this rate."

"Kids... space... alone," She mumbled.

"I can't hear you." Was she sick? Vegeta called a nurse bot. "What's wrong with her?"

The nurse bot scanned the heiress. "Nothing seems to be wrong. Her health is in perfect shape ." The scared robbot replied, shaking a little.

"Talk to me woman." He shook her and that seemed to snap her out of her condition.

"I... I"

"You what?"

"I sent the kids to SPACE!"

"You did what!"

Meanwhile thousands of miles away three kids were examining their surroundings. The ship was fairly large. There were three rooms. A gravity chamber, most likely to keep Vegeta entertained. A bedroom with a small bathroom and kitchen and the control room. Bulma tried to make the ship larger, but she needed more materials. The materials were incredibly rare. The first ship was built using space pod material, but they didn't have anymore of that so she was forced to use the Dragon Balls to get them.

The room was dark. Exept for the window on the door there weren't any more. Small yellowish lights lined the ceiling. Low power, Trunks observed, likely to conserve fuel. The boy was sure he had spotted more windows from outside the ship. They must have been closed.

"Guys, look for a button that looks like it could open the windows."

Goten examined the control panel. He found a button that looked like it would open the windows. It had a box with an arrow on it. He pressed it. The door of the ship opened nearly sending the kids flying. Luckily they grabbed on to something.

"Close it, close it." Marron shouted.

The boy pressed the button again, locking the exit. He spotted another one. This time with a window on it. He pressed this one and the metal sheets on some walls started folding, revealing huge glass windows. He looked outside. Hundreds of stars filled his eyes, contrasting with the blackness of the sky. The moon was next to them, so close it looked like they would crash, and the Earth was nowhere to be seen. The situation dawned on him. He pointed to the large window.

"We're… We're in space!"

A/N: Well that was the second chapter. The story is just picking up. I figured the only way to have a threat they have to face alone is to send them to space. Also special thanks to SimpleG for the first review. Glad you're liking the story. Thanks also to everyone that read it. I never thought I would get this much attention.


End file.
